


Love And Coffee

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, fluff drabble from a couple years ago, jaehee deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Your relationship with your boss, Jaehee Kang, is complicated- or, you think it is. Turns out, things aren't always as complicated as they seem when it comes to love.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Love And Coffee

"It's nice to be buying coffee for once, Jaehee." Jaehee listened intently as you spoke, taking a moment to admire you as the two of you sat at a table in a coffee shop; your soft (e/c) eyes, (h/l) (h/c) hair, hands gently gripping your (f/d). 

"Agreed." Jaehee nodded, tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear as she took a sip of her own coffee. "It's nice to have a day off. After this, I think I'll go home and watch Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping... What are your plans?"

"Are you ever going to ask Zen out?"

Jaehee faltered, setting down her coffee in a hurry and trying her best not to express her shock. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you ever going to ask Zen out?" You reiterated, setting your coffee down and looking at Jaehee, waiting for an answer. Jaehee paused, trying to figure out what made you think that she liked Zen. Hyun Ryu. She'd met you a couple of years back when she first created her coffee shop. Needing employees, as she'd started it with just a bit of help from the RFA, she'd put out ads, and that's how you came along. At first, you guys' friendship was just that of a normal employee and employer; you did your jobs, occasionally shared casual conversation, you got a paycheck, and that was that. Then, you started inviting her places; hiking, coffee trips, parties, even just to come over and watch Zen's musicals. Then, Jaehee started doing the same for you, even inviting you to RFA parties. It had been a few years since then, and though she appreciated the friendship you two had, she wanted something more. Admittedly, considering that you apparently thought she liked Zen, it was clear to her that you weren't interested in the way that she was. "I mean, you're, like, his biggest fan and you always go out of your way to worry about him. I just kind of assumed..."

"No, I doubt he would be interested in me in that way even if that were my intention, (y/n). And trust me, it's not..." The brunette muttered, trying to recall the last time she'd seen Zen in person. Oddly enough, it had been at her coffee shop. The actor had walked in, Saeran of all people in tow. The redhead had appeared nervous, like he hadn't wanted to come along. Zen had probably dragged him there, after all. Zen had caught up with Jaehee while you had served the other customers with Saeran occasionally nodding or giving some other sign that he was listening and interested in the conversation, and that had been that. "I'm sure his interests lie... Elsewhere." 

"Okay, but who wouldn't be interested in you?" You countered, and honestly, Jaehee was so flattered that she didn't know how to respond. The brunette nervously shifted in her chair, picking up her coffee and taking a drink from it. "I know I am." Jaehee set her cup back down, eyes widening at your sudden confession.

"Can you... Elaborate on that, please?"

You stood up, quietly continuing, your beautiful (e/c) eyes darting around the room to avoid Jaehee's gaze. Jaehee sighed, debating on what to do as she let her hazel eyes fall shut, able to feel heat rise to her face. "I'm interested in you, Jaehee. I always thought you liked Zen, and you're my boss, so I never brought it up in fear of ruining things. I'm sure plenty of people feel the same way towards you, you're pretty great. You know that, don't you?" Before Jaehee could answer, you turned your back, about to walk out of the shop. Jaehee grabbed both your coffee and hers off of the table.

"(y/n), wait." You turned around to see that Jaehee was holding your coffee out to you. "Don't forget this, and... Wait up for me. I'm interested in you, too. You shouldn't confess to someone and leave before they even get the chance to respond." The brunette gave a sheepish smile as you took the coffee from her, both of you leaving the shop and walking out onto the pavement. "Where would you like to go next? We still have a few hours until it gets dark outside.

"Doesn't matter," You shrugged, using your free hand to reach out for hers, gently holding it. You looked at Jaehee for any sign of discomfort, but she only smiled and nodded, so you intertwined your fingers with hers to hold her hand. It was somewhat cold and softly calloused, but nice, and it fit perfectly in yours. "I'm good going anywhere as long as it's with you."


End file.
